


jotunn and soldier

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jötunn Loki, Loki-centric, One Shot Collection, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True facts of jotunn</p><p>Brief Pokemon reference</p><p>Bucky and loki friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish i could draw *sigh*  
> The images describe are taken from fanart except the one about velociraptor ...blame that on tom hiddleston acting like a dinosaur.
> 
> Hi rat mommy :-3

A. Jotunn revolution

With the last of his strength, Loki teleported both Bucky and himself to somewhere safe. So color me unimpress when Bucky who was grabbing Loki as he was grab in return curse a streak when he discover where they are.

They are in the north pole! Bucky learn this later but for now just imagine snow ice everywhere.

Loki despite being in pain Had to snort "heh" before his eyes rolled to show whites and promptly fainted.

Two weeks later...  
In a cabin that Bucky trespass and made home for these past 14 days he watch with a mixture of amusement and desperation as Loki played in a huge basin bucky found in a storage shed outside.

Bucky grab the starkpad and aim it at Loki and since he done nothing but aim it at Loki these past days, he silently mouth along with the narrator what the pokedex told him...

"Here are true facts about the jotunn race. The Jotunnling- the baby form of the water ice sentient race usually found in jotunnheim is similar to the amphibians on earth. The baby after all spend 18 hours of his day in swallow water. While he spend the 8 hours sleeping. The...."

"If you arent so cute!" Bucky thought allowing the 6 minutes video to wash over him. That recording is the only thing that tethered him from having cabin fever.

Bucky admire baby Loki's blue skin because the minute scale on it sparkle when the sun hit it so.

Babbling in baby speak Loki focus his attention on playing the rubber ducky that is floating in cold water. Occasionally his tail- yes tail!- splash water. Imagine a baby blue frost giant with mermaid tail if you well.

Bucky secretly worry when Loki smile at him with gray eyes. Gray eyes that reminds him of newly born puppies. Aren't Jotunns eyes supposedly red?

Bucky produce a harmonica which he have impulsively buy from the trader good center in town a day away. A fellah after all have to know how to entertain himself several ways here in the middle of nowhere. He stomp his feet with the accompany of the harmonica. The two made a nice picture in the roofed porch outside the cabin.

As becoming predictable...  
"Loki!" Bucky wince when Loki made a mewling howling racket when bucky pluck him out of the homemade swimming pool by 6pm. He cover the wiggling squirming fighting kid with towel. "Jesus,Loki!" He curse when Loki bite him with no qualm. The kid proceed in gumming his flesh arm to death. "This is becoming ridiculous."  
Bucky push Loki's head away from his hand. Loki change tactic and guilt bucky by holding his breathe. His plan backfired as Bucky howled in laughter because when Loki hold his breathe, a red hue wash his blue face and he look like a failed chameleon experiment.  
With a sudden inspiration bucky turn him upside down and hold the kid by his tail. He cackle as they made their way inside. Loki pummel Bucky's thigh. Bucky wonder if he is going to have fish for dinner and laugh some more.

That night...  
Loki happily suck the baby formula in the bottle. He made happy purring noise and deliberately slap bucky with his tail on several occassion. Bucky just hum and squeeze Loki harder as he spoon the little guy.  
Bucky decided drowsily that he like Loki more than steve rogers. He adjust the blanket and fall into a peaceful sleep.

B.  
Bucky regretted that decision when Loki morph into something else in his preteen years.  
"Lokiiiiiii" he howl as he chase the guy around the cabin.  
Loki growl as his powerful leg allowed him to hop on top of furniture and escape bucky who was cursing as he navigate around tables and chairs and more chairs.  
Loki climb on the second floor. Bucky press between his eyes and sigh. "Damn thief" he thought before following Loki upstair.  
Bucky found Loki desperately trying to pick up the raw fish by his mouth that was now on the floor. The poor boy was making this noise that is like a continuous "cuff"ing punctuated by growls. He look up at bucky with pale milky- red eyes. A single horn on his forehead make him dangerous despite his useless velociraptor-like arms that is forever lock in this ridiculous "begging" position. Also he got a freaking powerful tail. Bucky was more scared of that tail even more than the fangs or horn combine.  
"Woooah there." Bucky said as he freeze with hands extended in a placating gesture especially when Loki's tail starts to wag with agitation.  
Loki growl louder.  
Bucky roll his eyes. "Its me Loki. Don't you recognize your best pal? We fought together- do you remember none of that?" He talk continuously while in the meantime he slowly lifted the fish off the ground.  
Loki raise an eyebrow before he return bucky's careful movement with one of his own. He sink his fangs on the fish and move away from bucky to eat it  
\-----  
"Yes...Well...yeah...of course not!" Bucky stressed as he gesticulate? his metal arms around. If people happens to see him they'll be shocked to see him just chilling there on the edge of the ocean seating on a plastic chair without care.

"Yeah... yeah!" He rolled his eyes while taking a sip of beer. He glare at the phone in disbelief. Then he press it to his ears again as the avengers tried to either talk to him one on one or at the same time.

"Cute huh?" He gloated smugly.

"He is a pest that's what" Bucky mutter second later.

Speaking of pest, loki finally went topside after exploring the floor of the ocean. He regurgitate a whole fish from his mouth and put it in near bucky's cooler.

Bucky made a face in disgust. "Thanks pal" he said.

Loki smile was scarier with a mouth full of fangs before he dive again into the water.

"Hey!"Bucky yelled when loki's tail splash him with water.

Evenings are worse...  
Loki insist he'd rather sleep on freshly fallen snow. Outside. Bucky took sadistic pleasure in dragging the young boy inside by the ear.  
Also Loki like to kick Bucky off the bed. The few times he succeeded he laugh in glee like pure sunshine. Most of the time loki pouted as bucky practically imprison wrapped him with a blanket.

C.  
"Thor will kill me!" Bucky announce as he nevertheless share a smoke with Loki.

Loki's vivid crystal eyes sparkle in amusement. He shed his baby fat and that fuck-ugly phase of pre teens and now he is an exotic beauty.

Loki push his head in bucky with affection. Bucky obliged and scratch around and in between Loki's pair of goat horns. Loki have to bend but he didn't seemed to mind. He purr, his eyes half mast. His new tail (much to bucky's relief) leave an impression of almost of a rat. He was, like previous transformation, prefer being barechested and he could magicked things like trinkets and jewels now.( As a baby his magic power is sporadic and uncontrollable, as a preteen he completely shun it but now he magic things if he is bored) also he's kinda blue had a sheen to it and now he got these white lines and whorls everywhere.

Bucky was almost sad to see the old Loki slowly resurfacing. This almost adult loki share Loki's love for colour gold and green. He wear gold bracer and had quite taken in wearing green loin clothed. Sometimes loki will freeze which painfully remind bucky back on those moments he have after saving rogers from the potomac and before his recovery in the avengers tower. Loki's memories are resurfacing.

Bucky dreaded the day loki is back to his old self and self disgust will overwhelm the guy. Bucky have seen loki freak out every time he accidentally turn jotunn in rare moments. It is painful really.

"You think too much" Loki rasped, his voice like pieces of huge iceberg falling on the ocean.

This Loki is as observant as the old one but not as manipulative. Loki then prove his maturity by sharpening his claws on bucky's metal arm.

"You are a dick." Bucky said as he storm out and left loki who was laughing.

Evenings are ...  
Bucky feel like a fave stuff toy as this loki grab and hold him. You think just because loki is adult he could, like sleep in his own bed! Loki is purring as he nuzzle bucky's hair. Sometimes loki like to tickle bucky's ear with his tail. 

"Hydras" Loki hiss one day as the two were trying to have a fishing competition in a hole. He had smell something when the wind blow. Without warning loki dive into the pool

"Oh god i hope he does not resort to cannibalism" Bucky thought remembering that the adult jotunn Loki prefer seals meat rather than fishes. He meanwhile run towards their home and have stockpile weapons like daggers and shotgun during his rare trips in the nearest town almost a day away.

Two days later...  
Bucky who have now time for himself in the Avengers tower after the debriefing and the reunion sigh in relief.

Steve seemed to understand that the few months in the solitude made both bucky and loki overwhelm at the sudden barage of noises back in civilization and had firmly announce that they leave Bucky and Loki alone until such time they acclimitize (something like that).

Bucky face palm into bed and sigh happily when he caught the smell of Steve. He turn on his side and feel an object pressing against his waist from a pocket. Curious, he put that something out and saw a necklace made fron shell,scale and rock. He grope some more and come up with a piece of paper.

It read:

Buck,

Fangs (geddit? coz im goffik) for taking care of me. Here is a necklace that i made for you to give to your best friend steve. The other necklace with hydra's ears are still drying out so in the mean time be patient.

Wuv,  
Loki

 

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
Thor is raising his mjolnir about to summon lightning to strike down dr.doom once and for all when-

A blue skinned alien appear out of nowhere and hug Thor. The guy clasped his arms around Thor and rub his cheek at Thor.

"Hmm brother" loki purr.

Bucky who was also teleported was quick into doing things while both villains and heroes are shock as he casually hit the doom bots surrounding one captain america.

Loki disappear, bucky disappear also.

Thor lower down his arm and he rub his cheek musingly. Dr. Doom was quick enough to grab this opportunity to knock thor out.

2.)  
Jane woke up groggingly to find herself on the floor. She didnt think thor kick her out of bed. She was about to crawl up to resume her place on thor's side and freeze when a pair of glowing red eyes stare at her.

She caught the surprise yelp before it spill out of her mouth.

Loki who had snuggle beside thor hiss at her.

Jane raised both hands and carefully walk away from the bed without keeping her eyes off the blue skinned loki. She slowly open the door and scram.

Loki relax and he adjust thor's arm at his waist before he went back to sleep next to the oblivious Thor.

Meanwhile...  
"Coffee?" Bucky who was in the kitchen almost give jane a heart attack.  
"You?!" Jane sputtered.  
"No choice jane. I apologized" bucky nudged the mug. Jane reluctantly sit and grab the mug gratefully.  
"What do you mean?" She asked after taking her first sip.  
"It seemed like when loki misses thor he automatically include me in the trip" bucky explain more amuse than anything judging from a smile that struggles to form on his lips. "I woke up in your couch 30 minutes ago"he added.  
"Oh." Jane remember that thor had mention that loki appeared during one of the battles but..."is it related to the fact that he is blue?"  
"Yeah" bucky shrugged. " loki had panick a week ago when he became jotunn and cant change back to aesir. I suspect he is on a cycle. I am his companion while he is hiding until this cycle is over. In the mean time, now and then he seek out thor."   
"Wow" jane could only say.  
"Yeah wow." Bucky answer as he drink his coffee. "Mebbe we can play one complete game of card before loki woke up and teleported me again" he offer as he fish out a deck from his backpocket.  
"Sure"

3.  
"Buckyyy" captain america cried with delight as he flung himsef at bucky when once again loki teleported him.

"Jes loki!" Bucky yelled when what he fears most come true. He got teleported while wearing only a towel wrap around his waist.

Loki didnt care as he was making grabby grabby motion At the hulk who was flinging thor on the floor and on the wall. 

"Loki no" clint tony and natasha was stuck dumb at the idiotic jotunn who have no sense to run especilly when hulk is out. I mean----

"Huh?!" They gape.

Hulk carefully and sheepishly give the dizzy Thor to the tapping foot jotunn. Loki just as carefully take his brother back. He heal his brother before he stretch a closed fist at hulk.

Hulk roll his eyes and do a bump fist at loki and promptly change back to bruce banner

"The fark?! Are hulk and jotunn alien bros or what?!" Tony squeeked in jealousy.

Captain america was too busy chasing after bucky to assure tony. Bucky uncaring of his naked state was busy slapping loki with a towel.

"Bad loki bad" bucky yelled. Loki run much faster.


End file.
